


Fairy Tale

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-19
Updated: 1999-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-10 06:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11121840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser gives Frannie what she asks for.





	Fairy Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

 

Fairy tale

   
Okay-standard stuff here-All characters of Dur South belong to Alliance  
I am simply borrowing them,  
though I wish I could keep them they are not mine.Please do not reproduce  
or copy this story in anyway  
without my permission yada yada yada

By:  AMETHYST 

**FAIRY TALE**

  
  


   Francesca glared at Fraser then turned her back to him, why couldn't he understand.   
         "I want to tell every one we are involved.' She insisted.   
         "Francesca, I don't think that is good idea." Refused Fraser gently. "It's our personal business, why does anyone else have to know?"   
         "Because Fraser!" she exclaimed exasperated. "I'm a woman, I like to brag about my man. I want to shout from the roof tops that you and I are together, I want everyone to know..." she paused, fearing his reaction to her words as tears sprang to her eyes.  "That I love you and that you're mine. I want romance and sweetness, I want the fairy tale Fraser." She stared at him through her tears as he stared at her shocked by her outburst, unable to find the words she so desperately needed to hear.   
         "Francesca, I..." he went to encircle her with his arms but she pushed away from him.   
         "You're ashamed of me,  that's why, isn't it?" she demanded bitterly. "It's like Ray said, guys like you don't fall for girls like me." She bushed her tears away angrily, unaware of the anguish she was stirring in Fraser with her distress. "I'm no better than a dime store whore, just leave the money on the pillow, thank you kindly."   
         "No!" protested Fraser finally her words searing him like a knife as again he reached for her and she shoved him away.   
         "Leave me alone!" she screamed at him. "Just leave me the hell alone and never come near me again!" She turned on her heel and ran from the room and Fraser went to go after her, but Ray's hand was on his arm restraining him.   
         "What are ya gonna say, Fraser?" he demanded quietly.   
         "I...I don't know!" he declared. "I...I don't understand why she is so angry. I..I have to..." Ray shook his head.   
         "Do ya love her, Frase?"   
         "What?"   
         "Do ya love her?"   
         "I...I.."   
         "Simple yes or no will do here, Fraser." Remarked the young detective wryly.   
         "I...I...yes I do, Ray." He finally managed and Kowalski understood how much it cost the Mountie to admit to caring that much. "I do Ray. I do. What do I do now? How can I...?" Ray grinned and dropped an arm around Fraser's shaking shoulders.   
         "Leave it to me, Frase ol' buddy." He assured gently. "We'll get ya fixed up right and proper."   
  

          Francesca sighed and dropped into her seat at the civilian aid's desk. It had been three days since she and Fraser had fought, or rather she fought he stood there, and she hadn't seen or heard from him since. Believing he had taken her harsh words to stay away from him, she found herself crying herself to sleep at night and snapping at people at work. She had asked both Kowalski and her brother if they had spoken with the Mountie, but neither seemed to know where he was, though Kowalski had a gleam in his eye that led her to believe he was purposely lying to her. That hurt as well, Ray hadn't lied to her since she'd known him.  She wondered if Fraser had decided to take up with his boss, that red head that was such a freak over controlling him, and she couldn't bare the thought. Her own brother offered little comfort for her pain, perhaps he thought she deserved it for going against his wishes and pursuing Fraser. Still, she couldn't regret her time sent with the Mountie, they had been the happiest times she could remember and she would cherish them, but now it was time to move on.   
         Ray Kowalski moved past her desk as he entered the station, a small boom box in his hand, which he boldly set on his old desk, right in front of her real brother. He received the curious stares easily, as he fiddled with the tape player, and Francesca was surprised Ray Vecchio hadn't told him to get lost. She shook her head, deciding it wasn't her business and stood, just as Kowalski called out to her.   
         "Hey, Frannie. Get me a cup of coffee would ya?" he requested grinning at her. A sharp retort rose to her lips, but she swallowed it and sighed.   
         "Sure, Ray." She returned dejectedly and headed for the break room. It's not like she had anything better to do than get the detective a cup of coffee, she thought bitterly, as she stirred the coffee and reached in a drawer for Ray's stash of sugar. She dropped the M&M's into the cup, as music floated behind her. She strained to hear it at first, then it became louder and the other people in the lunchroom were staring to look around curiously, as the strings to Up Where We Belong filtered through.   
         Welsh would have Kowaski's head for having the music so loud, she though absently as she stirred his coffee, assuming it was the young detective since he had brought the radio. A few startled gasps were heard from behind her as the door opened and Fraser entered, in his dress reds; white gloves and sash complete, with the entire squadron of officers behind him. She stared at him in disbelief as he swept in, removed the ceramic cup from her trembling hands and placed it on the counter beside them, then he took her face gently in his hands and stared down at her with those unfathomable blue eyes.   
         "I love you, Francesca Vecchio." He stated, loud enough for everyone to hear, just as he dropped his lips to hers in a sweet sensual kiss. Then he swept her up in his arms and proceeded to carry her through the station, amist the cheers and applause of her co workers. Francesca blushed happily, as they past her two Ray's both were grinning at her. Kowaski was whistling and clapping, urging Fraser on while her brother simply winked and nodded, his lips forming the words 'I Love You' for her eyes only. She blinked back the tears and stared up at the man she loved with all her heart. She reached up and boldly removed Fraser's Stetson to place on her own head and she watched him throw back his head and laugh, right there in front of everyone, once more proclaiming that he was hers, at last she had the fairy tale.   
  

THE END..AWWWW   
  

Like? Hate? Other? :) 


End file.
